


El Bardo de los Brujos

by Despicast_Castle



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Prompt Fill, jaskier gets adopted by the wolf school
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despicast_Castle/pseuds/Despicast_Castle
Summary: Mientras erradican el mal, los brujos encuentran un bardo que necesita ser rescatado.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	El Bardo de los Brujos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [operacricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/operacricket/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Witchers' Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023849) by [operacricket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/operacricket/pseuds/operacricket). 



> ¡Hola! Esta es una traducción de inglés/español. Con permiso del autor por supuesto. Me encantó y no pude evitar querer traducirla. ¡Di lo mejor, pero si encuentran algún error comentenlo, por favor!  
> Si saben algo de inglés visiten la obra original, su escritura es hermosa. ¡También denle mucho amor!
> 
> Comentarios de autor:
> 
> Kinkmeme: Lambert, Eskel y Vesemir están cazando en el bosque cuando se encuentran con un grupo de esclavistas / bandidos. Después de despachar a los bandidos, liberan a las personas que están en cautiverio, pero encuentran que el amigo de Geralt (tal vez el amante idk) intenta y no logra salir de un bozal de aspecto desagradable que los bandidos le colocaron.
> 
> Ninguno de los tres puede quitárselo, así que lo traen de vuelta a Kaer Morhen donde Geralt había estado esperando (se suponía que se encontraría con Jaskier allí, pero la bardo nunca apareció)
> 
> ++ Vesemir tiene que calmar a Geralt cuando ve que Eskel lleva a Jaskier (probablemente desmayado por el estrés / pérdida de sangre) y le arrebata el laúd a Lambert antes de que pueda romperlo.

Jaskier escuchó la pelea durante mucho tiempo antes de que su mente pudiera procesarlo. Los gritos de las personas siendo quebradas no eran tan diferentes de los gritos de los hombres muriendo, y hacía mucho tiempo que había desconectado los ruidos del campo de esclavos en un último intento de no perderse.

Ahora, sin embargo, definitivamente escuchó el sonido de espadas. Podía escuchar más lucha que cualquier cautivo podría dar. Era una batalla.

Al darse cuenta de esto, se movió, despertando una miríada de dolores. Un gemido silencioso se escapó y su visión se volvió blanca, un torrente de sonidos en sus oídos. _Silencio silencio_. _No llames la atención._

Sin esperar a que sus ojos se aclararan por completo, se empujó a seguir moviéndose. No había tiempo para descansar.

Se arrastró de rodillas hacia la solapa de la tienda. La cadena que lo mantenía atado al suelo, una gran espiga de metal -como si fuera una especie de ganado-, apenas lo dejó llegar al otro lado del lugar. Le apretó fuertemente la garganta, pero si se presionaba contra el piso, alarmado por lo bien que se sentía el suelo frío en su rostro golpeado, podía ver movimiento afuera.

_Cabello blanco. Espada de plata._

Su garganta se estrecho, amenazando con lágrimas cuando oleadas de alivio lo golpearon.

Geralt. No quería que lo viera así pero, Geralt estaba aquí, y estaba matando a los bastardos que habían hecho esto, y Jaskier tenía una salida.

Se arrastró hacia atrás y se sentó sobre los talones para quitarse la presión de la garganta y los tobillos, y esperó a que se abriera la tapa de la tienda.

_Lo alcanzó el sonido de la batalla._

_El sonido de la muerte._

_Silencio._

_Se inclinó de rodillas y esperó._

...

"Vesemir", dijo Eskel, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la hilera de tiendas. Hubo un latido de corazón, desigual como pisadas tambaleantes en medio del lienzo, y no provenía de ninguna de las aterradas charlas que estaban dejando salir las jaulas de los vagones.

Los tres estaban demasiado acostumbrados al odio de aquellos a quienes rescatan para que les afectará cómo la gente los evitaba, cómo giraban la cola y corrían hacia el implacable desierto sin decir una palabra. Los cautivos no los trataron mejor que los esclavistas, pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo por gloria. Estaban aquí para eliminar monstruos, colmillos y humanos por igual, y salvar a quienes pudieran. El temeroso latido del corazón podría ser una de las víctimas, que corrió hacia las tiendas para esconderse, pero Eskel lo dudaba. Era mucho más probable que tuvieran un monstruo más para matar.  
  
Vesemir abrió la jaula forzandola, la cual cayo con un fuerte estrépito. Se apartó, permitiendo a los ocupantes correr. Con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Eskel, se dirigió en dirección al ruido. Lambert podría terminar de liberar a los demás. No permitiría que ninguna escoria que haya estado dirigiendo este campamento sobreviviera.

Se movieron en silencio, cambiando lugar entre ellos con la facilidad que las décadas les habían otorgado.

Eskel desenvainó su espada para que combinara con la daga que Vesemir aún tenía en la mano, lista para el bandido que había permitido que mataran a sus compañeros para salvar su propio pellejo. O para algún tipo de monstruo mascota, algo que debía mantenerse separado del resto de los prisioneros. Había muchos de ellos aquí, y los brujos habían matado a las bestias que habían encontrado hasta ahora, pero no se sabía cuántos de ellos tendrían. Esto, por lo que parece, era la tienda del líder, y Eskel se preguntaba qué podría estar retenido ahí.

Después de un intercambio de miradas silencioso con Vesemir, usó la punta de su espada para abrir la tela y, esperando ver una bestia, los guió dentro con arma en guardia.

No era un monstruo.

En lugar de cuernos o escamas o un gruñido animal, entró para encontrar a un hombre maltratado y delgado, completamente desnudo encadenado al suelo.

Los ojos azules llenos de alivio se encontraron con los suyos.

Se tambaleó, la confusión empañó sus ondas de emoción mientras lograba enfocarse en ellos. El alivio permaneció claro mientras sus ojos se deslizaban hacia Vesemir, sombreados solo parcialmente por la curiosidad. Después de una mirada entre ellos, su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado. Era una pregunta tan clara como las palabras que hubiera podido pronunciar de no ser por el bozal sobre su rostro.

Eskel no estaba seguro de cómo responder.

A pesar de estar encadenado como tal, no era una bestia de ningún tipo. Él era humano. Olía a sangre y dolor, como los hombres que lo habían lastimado, y debajo, a algo familiar que Eskel no podía identificar. Olía a cansancio y dolor, pero no a miedo.

Desnudo, con el cuello y tobillos encadenados al suelo, de alguna manera ni siquiera había una gota de miedo en él.

No era un sentimiento que Eskel supiera manejar.

Vesemir se recuperó más rápido y se dirigió hacia el hombre, agachándose para mirarlo a la cara, para asegurarse de que sus sentidos no lo estuviesen engañando sobre su humanidad. Extendió una mano, reacio a asustar al humano herido, y pidió permiso para tocar con un gruñido, "¿Está bien?"

El hombre no podía contestar, por supuesto, no verbalmente, pero asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando la frente en el hombro del viejo brujo. Descansó allí un momento, con los hombros temblorosos, y luego su cuerpo se relajó, el alivio se apoderó de él y lo dejó sin la adrenalina que había estado sosteniendo su cuerpo exhausto.

Vesemir levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Eskel, por encima de los rizos marrones y revueltos, con el rostro alarmado. Sus manos estaban extendidas, evitando tocar la piel lastimada y desnuda, pero cuando el hombre se desplomó inconsistente contra él, se vio obligado a atraparlo.

Fue algo gracioso.

Eskel mantuvo un ojo en los dos mientras envainaba su espada y rodeaba el espacio, mirando a través de las cosas en busca de pistas sobre lo que este prisionero estaba haciendo aquí, lejos de los demás, lejos de los monstruos. Por el olor, podría tener una idea justa.

Dio una patada a un montón de cosas del esclavista, disgustado. Estaba listo para darse la vuelta, decir que no había nada aquí y que deberían ir a buscar a Lambert, cuando vio algo.

Sus ojos se posaron en la madera curvada y lisa enterrada a medias bajo una sábana. Parecía fuera de lugar en el ambiente sucio y tosco, delicado y bien cuidado. Se inclinó para recogerlo y encontró ... un laúd. Un excelente laúd elfo, muy querido en los viajes.

Espera.

Se giró rápidamente, analizando nuevamente el olor familiar que no había podido identificar. Y allí, bajo el olor de la sangre y sus captores, estaba Geralt. O no Geralt. Pero un nuevo aroma, la escencia adyacente de Geralt. La que se había aferrado a su ropa y sus cosas y a su estúpido saco de dormir sucio que se negó a lavar antes de que su bardo llegara allí ...

"Bueno, joder"

Entonces Lambert entró en la tienda, mientras Vesemir movía al hombre aparentemente inconsciente y soltaba la cadena que lo mantenía estancado en el suelo. "¿Qué encontraste?"

Eskel levantó el laúd.

Lambert miró entre el instrumento y a los dos brujos en el suelo y se congeló.

"Mierda", estuvo de acuerdo.

Vesemir levantó la vista y sus ojos también se centraron en el laúd.

"Joder. Piensas que esto-"

Eskel hizo un gesto impotente con el instrumento. "¿Conoces a otro bardo que se aliviaría al ver tres brujos entrar a la fuerza con espadas en mano?"

El silencio permaneció por un momento más mientras todos pensaban en ello.

"Parecía sorprendido", agregó Vesemir. "Cuando entramos".

"Como si estuviera esperando a alguien más", coincidió Eskel.

"Bueno, mierda"

...

El viaje hasta allí desde Kaer Morhen había sido duro, de un día y medio, y con su nuevo pasajero sería un regreso mucho más lento. No podían confiar en la resistencia de brujos porque tenían un humano con ellos y porque por ahora, estaba inconsciente.

Estaba inconsciente cuando lo liberaron de las cadenas que lo sujetaban al suelo.

Estaba inconsciente cuando encontraron que el bozal y el collar eran imposibles de quitar sin herramientas y magia.

Estaba inconsciente cuando lo colocaron sobre un caballo y pusieron cierta distancia entre ellos y el campamento del esclavista fumador. No podían ir muy lejos, no sin detenerse para revisarlo en busca de lesiones (los humanos eran tan frágiles) o dejarlo descansar realmente, por lo que, como no querían retrasar su regreso a la fortaleza, construyeron un campamento.

Una vez que se acomodaron para la noche, el fuego calentando la capa en la que estaba envuelto, el hombre finalmente se despertó. Gritó, ruidos casi silenciados por el metal sobre su rostro, y luchó para liberarse de la capa que restringía su movimiento. Para alguien que parecía haber estado retenido durante un buen tiempo, todavía tenía algo de espíritu de pelea en él.

Pelea que lo estaba llevando demasiado cerca del fuego.

Eskel se levantó, señalando a los demás que retrocedieran. No necesitaban abrumarlo.

"Oye, oye", dijo, interponiendose entre el hombre y el fuego, y tranquilizándolo como a un caballo asustado. "Estas bien."

El bardo contuvo el aliento a través del bozal, sus ojos tratando de enfocarse en Eskel. Lentamente, dolorosamente lenta, pareció calmarse. Todavía estaba temblando, pero sus costados ya no se agitaban como fuelles. El miedo al despertarse en un lugar extraño se desvaneció cuando miró a los tres hombres y aparentemente decidió que estaba a salvo. Sin ningún signo de precaución con los extraños, con los brujos, extendió la mano y tocó el medallón de lobo de Eskel, mirándolo, con la pregunta en los ojos.

"Sí", respondió. "Somos los compañeros de Geralt. ¿Eres su bardo? ¿Jaskier?

Él asintió, balanceándose un poco aliviado.

"¿Hay alguna manera de quitarte el bozal?" preguntó, era lo primero que debían hacer. Necesitaban quitárselo, necesitaban darle comida, agua ... Era necesario para evitar que Geralt fuera un insoportable niñero-enfermero cuando finalmente regresarán.

Jaskier sacudió la cabeza y ondeo los dedos. Magia.

Él suspiró. "Eso es lo que pensamos. Te llevaremos a Kaer Morhen y lo resolveremos"

Incluso con la mitad de su rostro cubierto, Eskel pudo verlo sonreír por las pequeñas arrugas de sus ojos, y en el calor expresivo de ellos mientras asentía.

Jaskier hizo un gesto a cada uno de ellos con una mirada inquisitiva. Fue impresionante cuán claramente hizo sus preguntas sin palabras.

"Soy Eskel". Luego, señalando a los otros dos, aclaró: "Geralt, Lambert y yo entrenamos con Vesemir".

Jaskier asintió y saludó a los otros dos con un pequeño gesto.

Sus ojos se posaron en el laúd que había sido apilado con el resto del equipaje. Y se había levantado antes de que Eskel pudiera detenerlo, cruzando el pequeño campamento con pasos inestables para agarrarlo. Una de sus manos sostenía la capa cerrada a su alrededor, la otra rebuscaba aturdida las correas del laud para liberarlo.

Sus dedos rozaron las cuerdas, un suave toque, y algo de la tensión persistente dejó sus hombros. Lo recogió, acunándolo como un niño que necesitaba proteger, y lo llevó de vuelta al fuego con él. Cuando se acomodó de nuevo, con el laúd en su regazo, Eskel asintió y se levantó. Satisfecho de que el bardo de Geralt no fuera a caer inmediatamente muerto en su guardia, volvió a centrarse en preparar la cena.

Jaskier empezó a tocar una melodía en el instrumento, algo suave y sin sentido, solo un consuelo para sí mismo y ruido de fondo para el resto de ellos. Lo dejaron en paz hasta que Vesemir decidió que era hora de remendarlo.

Había calentado un poco de agua junto al fuego, una cortesía que ninguno de los demás tendría, y llevó jabón y vendas para instalarse junto a él.

Mirando las cosas con cautela, el laúd entre él y Vesemir como un escudo, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Sí, tenemos que hacerlo", respondió Vesemir.

Jaskier hizo una mueca y titubeante dejó a un lado su laúd. Con profunda renuencia, se quitó la capa de los hombros, dejando que se juntara alrededor de su cintura y reveló su torso golpeado por el maltrato.

"Hm".

Le dio a Jaskier el jabón para limpiarse, comenzando a untar en su espalda un ungüento que estaba contento de haberse molestado en traer.

Sobre todo, eran contusiones. Huellas y signos de golpes con objetos contundentes o puños. Había muy poca carne abierta, probablemente, no habían querido correr el riesgo de que sufriera una infección mientras lo dejaban sin tratamiento. Extendió el ungüento sobre la carne oscura de todos modos. Había una marca de mordida, humana pero profunda en su hombro, que Geralt iba a odiar, y marcas de uñas en forma de media luna en sus caderas, pero en su mayor parte, las lesiones podrían haber sido peores. Se movió hacia el frente cuando Jaskier terminó de limpiarse, notando el tinte rojo en el agua que aparentemente rodaba por debajo de las esposas mágicamente selladas en sus muñecas. Hizo todo lo posible para presionar un poco de ungüento debajo de los bordes, pero un tratamiento real tendría que esperar hasta que pudieran quitárselos.

Lambert le arrojó sus pantalones de repuesto y una camisa de algodón suelta, notablemente la camisa de Eskel. Quien hizo un valiente esfuerzo por disimular la incomodidad de ver al bardo de Geralt envuelto en su ropa. Jaskier estaba temblando demasiado para hacerlo él mismo, por lo que Vesemir ayudó, colocando la ropa sobre él de manera silenciosa y eficiente.

"Eso debería bastar", concluyó Vesemir, dejando caer su capa alrededor de Jaskier para terminar con toda esta incómoda experiencia.

Jaskier atrapó su mano y la apretó en muestra de agradecimiento antes de ponerse débilmente de pie. Ya estaba a medio camino de Eskel y la comida, para cuando Vesemir se había recuperado de su sorpresa por el toque casual.

La comida estaba preparada, Jaskier se abrío paso para ayudar a cocinarla con un ojo que les decía exactamente lo que pensaba sobre la cocina del brujo. Era tan malditamente expresivo que todos lograron olvidar el bozal, al menos hasta que se acomodaron nuevamente cerca del fuego, con comida frente a todos menos a él.

La carne recién cocinada se convirtió en cenizas en la boca de Eskel a pesar de que Jaskier la había sazonado con algo que encontró, olvidado, en el fondo de una alforja. Se sentaron en silencio, muy conscientes del hecho de que tres de ellos podían pasar mucho más tiempo sin comer ni beber que el humano herido en medio de ellos. Sentado a lado de él, Eskel podía mirar por el costado del metal, y buscó nuevamente alguna forma de abrirlo o al menos apartarlo del camino. Necesitaban darle algo de agua al menos.

Extendió la mano para tocarlo, y Jaskier simplemente inclinó la cabeza, permitiendo el acceso. Hizo una mueca varias veces, el metal debía estar presionando su piel, pero no se apartó. Todavía era muy extraño ver a un humano casualmente permitir ser agarrado y maltratado por los brujos. Útil, pero extraño.

Los dedos encontraron un pestillo de algún tipo, un dispositivo, y lo empujó para tratar de quitar la reja de hierro de sus labios.

Los ojos de Jaskier se abrieron y sus manos saltaron a los de Eskel demasiado tarde. En lugar de deslizar la rejilla lejos de sus labios, el pestillo deslizó una placa sólida hacia abajo, haciendo clic en su lugar para sellar completamente el frente del bozal y cortar el flujo de aire a su nariz y boca.

"¡Mierda!"

Los brujos se metían en el camino del otro en su prisa por desengancharlo, combinándose con el pánico natural de Jaskier, para dejarlo jadeando cuando sacaron la placa del camino, tomando fuertes respiraciones por la nariz que todavía estaba dolorida y restringida por el bozal.

"Joder", dijo Eskel con sentimiento. "Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?"

Jaskier asintió, dando una palmada a su brazo como si fuera él quien necesitaba consuelo, y se inclinó hacia delante para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas. Estaba temblando, incluso cuando su respiración se estabilizó.

Eskel pudo reconocer el trauma cuando lo vio.

Habían usado eso en él. Probablemente mucho tiempo.

Jaskier levantó la vista a través de sus pestañas, rizos de cabello le caían sobre el rostro, y Eskel sintió la pregunta más que verla.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No tenemos que decírselo. Puedes decidir cuánto quieres que sepa".

El alivio fue desgarrador, y casi deseó no haber hecho esa promesa. Geralt debería saber por todo lo que había pasado su bardo, incluso si eso lo haría una compañía desagradable.

La tensión se filtraba fuera de él, pero aún así, una oscuridad había caído en el campamento. Todos estaban nerviosos, el dolor que irradiaba el bardo era una sensación irritante en los nervios de los brujos. Eskel extendió una cama cerca del fuego y lo empujó para que se acercara, acumulando algunas mantas adicionales y una almohada del campamento mohosa en un intento de aplacar su propia culpa.

Cuando Jaskier intentó sacudir la cabeza en negación, empujando las mantas hacia él, se echó a reír e insistió. "Ninguno de nosotros va a dormir después del día que hemos tenido. No necesitamos sabanas para meditar. Descansa un poco."

Reacio, pero agradecido, aceptó y se acurrucó en las mantas para dormir.

Eskel se acomodó, con los ojos afilados hacia el horizonte, para proteger el campamento, y no se sorprendió cuando los demás se unieron a él.

...

Montar con Jaskier resultó ser ... difícil.

Se había puesto pálido ante la idea de subirse al caballo, y todos estaban incómodamente conscientes de las heridas que lo lastimarían durante el viaje, lo habían olido, visto el cojear, pero no tenían tiempo que perder tratándolo cuidadosamente.

Vesemir renunció a la silla de montar esa mañana, solo una manta como silla de montar creando un área más amplia y más suave para cargar la bardo. Entonces, Vesemir se había puesto delante de él, por parte para mantener el ritmo y también para atrapar a la bardo si se caía.

Dos pasajeros podrían haber usado su caballo rápidamente, pero ella no debía cansarse más rápido que su pasajero. Se detenían con frecuencia para dejar que Jaskier descansara, a lo largo de arroyos donde podía salpicarse agua en la cara o en una sombra fresca donde podía recuperar el aliento. Los estaba ralentizando, estirando el viaje del día en dos, pero incluso este ritmo parecía despojar a Jaskier de su fuerza. Todavía no podían ni siquiera pasar agua por el bozal, no sin ahogarlo en el proceso, y cuando el calor del día alcanzó su punto máximo, los brujos comenzaron a intercambiar miradas preocupadas.  
  
¿Sigues con nosotros, Jaskier?

"Hm".

La respuesta sacó una carcajada de Lambert.

"Oh, has estado viajando con Geralt mucho tiempo".

"Hm", asintió Jaskier y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en sus ojos, cariñosa bajo el cansancio y la incomodidad del viaje.

"¿Cómo lo aguantas?" Se burló Lambert.

Jaskier tarareó de una manera dramática que Eskel entendió que era una carga difícil de soportar.

En la siguiente parada, Lambert reclamó a Jaskier para sí, protestando que el caballo de Vesemir necesitaba descansar, y mantuvieron una larga conversación en la que Lambert contó historias que harían que Geralt fuera apopléjico y Jaskier replicó con sonidos embelesados y un amplio vocabulario de zumbidos que hicieron que Lambert disparara burlas a Vesemir.

Cuando Vesemir y Jaskier tuvieron un breve intercambio sin palabras pronunciadas, Eskel tuvo que preguntarse cómo Geralt se había topado con este bardo, cómo Jaskier se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para aprender el vocabulario de murmullos y gruñidos.

Observó a Jaskier trenzar la crin del caballo de Lambert en agradecimiento por el paseo y pensó en su taciturno amigo teniendo a este inquieto y colorido humano como compañero. Era cómico pensar en los dos viajando juntos, pero ya sentía una preocupación alarmante por él después de menos de un día de viaje. Geralt probablemente estaba irremediablemente apegado.

Lo intercambiaban de caballo a menudo, manteniendo el ritmo tanto como podían, todos tratando de distraerse con la fuerza de Jaskier.

De alguna manera, encajado contra la espalda de Vesemir y balanceándose precariamente sobre la grupa del caballo, el bardo sacó su laúd y colocó su correa sobre sus hombros. Los tres escucharon en silencio mientras él afinaba el instrumento. Esta era una buena señal, ¿verdad? Las personas al borde de sucumbir a las lesiones no se tomaban el tiempo para tocar una canción.

Eskel todavía estaba tratando de convencerse de que lo entregarían a Geralt en una sola pieza, cuando el descarado bastardo comenzó a tocar una melodía familiar. Sacó un resoplido de risa de su garganta.

"No", interrumpió Lambert. "Para."

"¿Hm?"

"No voy a estar cantando eso durante toda la próxima semana. Toca otra cosa ".

Jaskier se echó a reír.

"Esa canción", le gruñó Lambert con poco sentimiento de dessgrado real detrás de ello, "Ha sido un jodido dolor gigante en mi trasero"

Con una expresión inocente, Jaskier ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Hm?"

"Sabes lo que hiciste", dijo, señalando amenazadoramente.

Jaskier volvió a reír y volvió a tocar. Escogió una melodía diferente a Lanzar una moneda, por lo que la discusión anterior casi se olvidó cuando Eskel notó que tocaba con una mano las cuerdas del laud, y la otra se movía lentamente a su lado.

Entonces algo voló detrás de la cabeza de Lambert. Fui un tiro gentil, poco sutil, y el brujo lo atrapó por instinto, sin siquiera darse la vuelta mientras lo agarraba del aire. Miró a Jaskier con una mirada burlonamente molesta y abrió la palma para revelar una pequeña moneda de cobre.

"Eres una pequeña mierda", dijo.

Jaskier echó la cabeza hacia atrás en lo que habría sido una carcajada si no hubiera sido silenciada, y Eskel sintió una oleada de protección por este brillante rayo de sol de hombre que podía atravesar el infierno y salir riendo.

...

El sol comenzó a descender, y a todos les quedó claro que Jaskier no estaba bien.

Fingió una actuación impresionante de sonrisas y estar bien, pero su piel estaba gris, sus ojos distantes. Había dejado de burlarse o tararear hacía horas. Las heridas que había coleccionado lo estaban obligando a caer lentamente, y la fatiga del del duro viaje, sin nada de agua, había obligado a Vesemir a cambiarlo al frente del caballo donde podía sostenerlo en posición vertical.

Estaban cerca. Tan cerca. Otras tres o cuatro horas de viaje a este ritmo, pero Jaskier había comenzado a hacer ruidos de dolor a pesar de sus obvios esfuerzos por mantenerse en silencio. Le dolía respirar y no alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones.

Vesemir sintió el cuerpo ceder solo un momento antes de que resbalara por un lado del lomo del caballo. Maldiciendo, atrapó al bardo y lo levantó completamente en sus brazos, acunandolo contra su pecho. Estaban fuera de tiempo. No podía acelerar su ritmo, no con la mitad de él ocupada, el cuerpo inconsciente y la creciente oscuridad.

Tenía que hacer una llamada.

"Avancen", ordenó, volviéndose hacia los demás, que habían notado el cuerpo inconsciente de Jaskier y tenían sus ojos fijos en él. “Comiencen la poción y reúnan las herramientas. No podemos perder más tiempo".

Formuló rudamente la receta que necesitarían e hizo que los dos la repitieran. Era una variación de una poción de inmunidad, fuerte y tópica, y debería suprimir la magia en el bozal el tiempo suficiente para quitarla.

Todavía permanecieron inmoviles, con los ojos fijos en la carga de Vesemir. Un gruñido se elevó en su garganta.

"¡Vayan!"

Eskel y Lambert cabalgaron con fuerza hacía la fortaleza, empujando a sus caballos para que se comieran las millas hasta que se agitaron lo suficiente para echar espuma por la boca al llegar a las puertas.

Geralt estaba allí para recibirlos, cogiendo las riendas del caballo de Eskel, quién ni siquiera esperó a detenerse completamente para bajar de la montura.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Exigió Geralt. "¿Por qué no está Vesemir con ustedes?"

Eskel no se detuvo para responder, dejando que Lambert le explicara mientras se dirigía a la torre de Vesemir para comenzar la poción.

"Nos adelantamos", explicó Lambert, bajando de su caballo también con las manos alzadas. "Vesemir esta--"

Geralt no escuchó lo que dijo después, porque sus ojos encontraron un objeto familiar atado a las alforjas de Lambert, y un ruido estridente llenó sus oídos.

Podía pensar en algunas razones por las que ese laúd se separaría de su dueño y todas lo enfermaban.

"¿Donde esta él?" gruñó, cortando a Lambert.

Lambert suspiró profundamente. "Te acabo de decir que Vesemir estará aquí ..."

"No Vesemir". Geralt espetó. "El bardo."

"¿Cómo--" frunció el ceño, sobresaltado, cuando notó la dirección de la mirada de Geralt, maldijo. "Joder, olvidé que estaba allí".

"¿Dónde-?",Geralt repitió con firmeza, "¿-esta él?"

"Vesemir lo tiene. Él esta ..." buscó las palabras durante varios segundos tortuosos y luego dijo: "Necesitamos que comiencen las pociones".

Geralt no podía respirar. "Dime lo que sucedió."

"Lo encontramos. Está bien. Lo traeremos aquí".

"Si él estuviera bien, no hubieras cabalgado aquí como si Nilfgaard estuviera detrás de ti. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde lo-"

Por segunda vez, una idea lo golpeó y dejó boquiabierto.

Ellos habían cabalgado para librar a la región de un anillo de comerciantes de esclavos, esclavistas que eran lo suficientemente crueles como para ser monstruos que los brujos debían manejar.

"Lo tenían", dijo, seguro del hecho. "¿Que hicieron?"

"No lo rompieron".

Sin embargo, la tensión flotaba en el ambiente.

"Geralt, realmente necesitamos ayudar a Eskel".

...

"¿Está listo?" Vesemir entró en la fortaleza. Llevando un bulto, envuelto en una capa, como si fuera infinitamente frágil.

El corazón de Geralt saltó a su garganta al verlo y sentir el olor de la sangre.

"¿Está listo?"

Geralt extendió la mano para quitarle al bardo, pero el brujo mayor parecía reacio a separarse de él y simplemente le preguntó de nuevo: "¿Está listo?"

Geralt asintió sin decir palabra y fue recompensado recibiendo en sus brazos un peso inconsciente y ligero. Tenía rizos marrones en la cara, podía sentir su cuerpo demasiado liviano, pero no podía ver el dolor por la forma en que estaba cubierto...

Vesemir se agachó y pasó su caballo a Ciri, que había salido ansiosamente a su encuentro, y apuntó con la cabeza en dirección a la torre. "Deja de ser una madre gallina, Geralt. Tráelo".

Acostar a Jaskier en la mesa de Vesemir le partió el corazón.

Estaba vestido con ropa de brujo demasiado grande que solo acentuaba su frágil cuerpo, la pérdida de peso y músculo

Lo que primero llamó la atención de Geralt fue el bozal que cubría la mitad de su rostro, atado debajo de la barbilla y al otro lado del puente de la nariz. Su mandíbula fue forzada a cerrarse, sus labios presionados contra una rejilla que (apenas) dejaba entrar aire en su nariz.

Fue todo lo que Geralt pudo ver durante tanto tiempo que el collar y las esposas tardaron varios latidos dolorosos en registrarse.

"Mantenlo firme", ordenó Vesemir, dándole a Geralt algo que hacer con sus manos mientras se apiñaban alrededor de la mesa. Se aferró a la orden como una cuerda de salvación, desconectando el resto de pensamientos mientras detenían la magia y cortaban el metal.

Los labios de Jaskier estaban pálidos y divididos donde habían sido presionados por el metal, dejando crudas impresiones sobre su piel. La sangre y el comienzo de la infección se dieron a conocer en sus muñecas, tobillos y garganta.

En algún momento del proceso, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y un grito estrangulado abandonó su garganta.

Peleó, pero Geralt lo mantuvo quieto para que Vesemir pudiera vendar sus heridas. Eskel estaba allí con algo de agua, y los ojos de Jaskier se aclararon mientras bebía con avidez.

"Geralt", pronunció con voz ronca, cuando se retiró el agua, disminuyendo la velocidad para evitar que enfermarse. Se levantó a pesar de las manos sobre él agarrando su camisa y movió sus manos como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Aquí", respondió Geralt, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Jaskier se desplomó contra él. "Oh, gracias Melitele". Se giró sobre la mesa, enterrándose en el pecho de Geralt, parecía tratar de esconderse dentro de él.

Geralt lo sostuvo y miró por encima de su cabeza a los demás. ¿Cómo agradecerles por salvarle la vida al bardo y al mismo tiempo pedirles que se vayan?

Sin embargo, no necesitó hacerlo. Ahora que las heridas estaban vendadas, Vesemir asintió e hizo pasar a Eskel y Lambert por la puerta, lanzando a Geralt una mirada que era demasiado sabia para sentirse cómoda.

"Te tengo" dijo Geralt, innecesariamente cuando Jaskier se aferró a él. "Estás a salvo"

Jaskier se limpió la cara con la camisa de Geralt y se deslizó entre su cuello. "No es que no me gusten tus amigos. Yo solo... necesitaba a mi brujo.

Geralt murmuró y tiró suavemente de su ropa. "¿Me dirás lo que pasó?"

"No lo haré."

Geralt gruñó bajo en su garganta. "Jaskier".

Jaskier no respondió, solo se aferró a él. Geralt esperó, era bueno esperando, pero detrás de ellos en la mesa estaban las esposas ensangrentadas. El bozal. No era bueno en esto.

Finalmente, Jaskier liberó el agarre mortal que lo sostenía y se recostó.

Geralt no lo dejó ir, pero se sintió aliviado al ver su rostro. "Habla conmigo"

Puede que no supiera las cosas correctas que decir, pero sabía que Jaskier necesitaba desahogarse.

“Fue ... horrible que me quitaran la capacidad de hablar. Creo que lo sabían ..." miró a lo lejos, y algo en el pecho de Geralt tiró.

Se frotó la cara, rascando sus heridas hasta que Geralt tomó sus manos y las apretó, llevándolas hacia su pecho.

“Seguí insultándolos. Ninguno de los otros prisioneros hacía cosas así, pero no pude evitarlo. No podía dejar que ganaran. Yo les respondía. Los hice enojar. "No fue... muy inteligente de mi parte."

Geralt le besó la frente. Esa era una reacción bastante común en Jaskier, pero generalmente él estaba cerca para protegerlo. Por lo general, intervenía antes de que la lengua de Jaskier lo lastimara.

"Incluso después de que me golpearon, casi mordí la polla del bastardo hasta arrancarsela, así que decidieron que mi boca no era buena para nada".

La voz de Jaskier se había vuelto tensa y, una vez más, la sangre de Geralt quemaba por sus venas, la rabia le espesaba la lengua y sofocaba cualquier respuesta.

“Me trataron como un monstruo después de eso. Me mantuvieron encadenado y lejos de los otros humanos" Se mantuvo perdido, sin mirar a la nada.

A Geralt no se le ocurrió qué decir. Era inútil en esto. Era inútil en todo excepto matar, y los otros ya se habían encargado de ello.

Jaskier sacudió la cabeza, aclarando los pensamientos que lo habían estado atormentando. “Pero yo sabía quién era el monstruo. Sabía que vendrías por mí ".

Geralt sintió una punzada de culpa por las palabras, y Jaskier pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Geralt, me salvaste", insistió. "Ellos podrían haberme dejado solo para resolver esta mierda por mi cuenta después de que mataron a esos hombres y me dejaron libre". Logró sonreír a Geralt y le pasó los dedos por la mejilla. “Pero me trajeron aquí por ti. Me reconocieron atado, amordazado y desnudo. Alguien debió haber estado hablando. Sabían que era tuyo."

"Aparentemente, algunas personas aún necesitan aprender eso", dijo con voz áspera, permitiendo que Jaskier lo empujara ligeramente hacia atrás y descansara su frente.

"Aparentemente."

...

Jaskier notó la forma en que daban vueltas a su alrededor.

A los brujos les gustaba pensar que eran sutiles, pero no lo eran. Eran un pequeño grupo neurótico de solitarios con retenimiento emocional, y cuando encontraron algo que querían proteger, eran casi imposibles de apartar.

Permitió ser rodeado, y mantenerse a la vista de al menos dos de ellos en todo momento. Había esperado todo eso de Geralt, pero aparentemente una canción y un viaje de un día, donde ni siquiera podía hablar, fue suficiente para encantar al resto de ellos, y él ...

Estaba bastante orgulloso de eso, en realidad.

Incluso si era terriblemente inconveniente.

Levantó a Ciri, revolviéndole el pelo, cuando una vez más los condujeron a la fortaleza cuando cayó el anochecer y la nieve comenzó a acumularse. “Oh princesa, ¿qué debemos hacer? No somos más que dos ovejas, bastante abrumadas por la atención de cuatro perros pastores"

Ella se rió y le chasqueó los dientes. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con brujos.

“Ow, fui traicionado. Una oveja, cuatro perros pastores y un cachorro de león"


End file.
